De Rode Ridder Wiki viert 60 jaar De Rode Ridder stripreeks
De Rode Ridder Wiki viert 60 jaar De Rode Ridder stripreeks, ook wel bekend als het 365 dagen project is een groot evenement waarbij Rode Ridder website De Rode Ridder Wiki van Station7 het 60 jaar bestaan viert van De Rode Ridder stripreeks. Dit is een Facebook exclusief evenement. De tijden zijn de geschatte tijden dat de pagina op Facebook te zien is. Buiten Facebook is alleen dit exclusieve evenement precies te volgen op deze pagina. Januari Februari Maart April Mei Juni Juli Augustus September Oktober November December Laatste woorden van Robert Harbers Dag 365: De finish is ook meteen het begin. We begonnen met het album De Gevangene en we eindigen er ook meteen het oude jaar mee. Dit idee was al heel vroeg gepland. De eerste strip moest de laatste strip zijn tijdens het 365-dagen project. Ik had uit genoeg albums kunnen kiezen, maar ik vond het toepasselijker om dit album als de finish te gebruiken (waarschijnlijk waren de meeste mensen al weer vergeten dat ik deze pagina al gedeeld had op Dag 1 van 2019). Bronnen *Facebook Wetenswaardigheden *Tijdens het 50 jarig bestaan van De Rode Ridder stripreeks kon De Rode Ridder Wiki dit niet doen, sinds De Rode Ridder wiki pas bestond in 2010 en het feest van het 50 jarig bestaan vond plaats in 2009. *Op 10 Januari 2019 was het bevestigd dat Demoniah zou terugkeren in de stripreeks op de Facebook pagina van Stripspeciaalzaak.be. Op dezelfde dag zette Station7 eerder op de dag (15 uur eerder) de pagina De Leeuw van Vlaanderen, het debuut van Demoniah op de Facebook pagina van De Rode Ridder Wiki. Dit was toevallig, aangezien Station7 niet wist dat Demoniah officieel zou terugkeren in de stripreeks. *Op 19 Maart 2019 zou eigenlijk eerst de pagina Inspiratiebronnen komen, maar deze was op dat moment nog niet eerder gemaakt. Ironisch genoeg, de pagina Inspiratiebronnen werd uiteindelijk gemaakt op 19 Maart. In plaats hiervan kwam de pagina Red Rider. *Op 24 April 2019 was het de bedoeling dat de pagina's Modred en Mordred te zien waren. Dit was niet gedaan vanwege De Rode Ridder Integrale 4 en de pagina's waren vervangen voor de pagina Poseidon. *Geen andere Rode Ridder website heeft ooit een project gedaan dat er elke dag is over De Rode Ridder. **Dit is het eerste 24-uurs project van een Rode Ridder website. *Dit is het eerste Rode Ridder project dat elke dag plaatsvond. *De maand oktober werd genoemd als Karel Biddeloo maand. Aangepaste informatie *Dag 281: De Romeinen was een groep die in meerdere albums uit de stripreeks is verschenen. De eerste verschijning van de Romeinen was in De IJzeren Hand (album 59) en de laatste verschijning was in Het Scheepskerkhof (album 205), het voorlaatste album van Karel Biddeloo. De Romeinen verschenen alleen in het tijdperk van Karel Biddeloo. Speciale gelegenheden *Op 24 Januari 2019 schrijft Robert Harbers als 10 jaar op Wikia. **Op deze dag zullen hierdoor ook meer dan 1 pagina gedeeld worden op De Rode Ridder Wiki Facebook pagina. *Op 22 Mei 2019 viert De Rode Ridder Wiki het 9-jarig bestaan van de website. *Op 22 November 2019 viert De Rode Ridder Wiki het 9 en een half jaar (9 jaar en 6 maanden) bestaan. Fouten *Op 1 Januari 2019 stond er het 60 jarig bestaan vieren van De Rode Ridder. Dit was een typefout, sinds het de bedoeling was naar het 60 jarig bestaan van De Rode Ridder stripreeks. Hoe dan ook, de naam voor het feest heet De Rode Ridder Wiki viert 60 jaar De Rode Ridder stripreeks en elke pagina die gevierd wordt valt onder dit feest. *Tijdens Dag 19 stond Dag 18. *Tijdens Dag 22 stond er 2 keer eerste. *Op 7 Maart 2019 stond er Dag 67 in plaats van Dag 66. *Op 8 Maart 2019 stond er Dag 68 in plaats van Dag 67. **Ook moest het gebeurt zijn met een t in plaats van een d. Achter de schermen Inspiratie *De inspiratie van dit evenement kwam van De Strip Vlogger. 365 dagen project Project365dagen.jpg Nog 1 dag te gaan Dag1.jpg Nog 2 dagen te gaan Dag2.jpg Nog 3 dagen te gaan Dag3.jpg Dagen aftellen Dag 31 december.jpg Zie ook *De Rode Ridder Wiki in 2019 *De Rode Ridder Wiki viert 10 jaar De Rode Ridder Wiki Categorie:De Rode Ridder Wiki Categorie:Echte wereld artikelen